Hasta que el ultimo petalo caiga
by ShadowRoseWolf
Summary: Un principe con una maldicion. Esperar a ser amado... bajo una apariencia atroz! SONAMY!
1. Un corazon en sufrimiento

Bien, quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de empezar la historia: (ehem…)

La historia original le pertenece a RaginSaphireStorm, esta es solo **una traducción** del fic. (Si, el original esta en ingles...)

Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA, no a mi

Tampoco me pertenece la historia de la Bella y La Bestia

Eso es todo! Seguiré traduciendo los capítulos si hay reviews acerca de la historia. Espero disfruten y comenten!

* * *

En un gran castillo que se encontraba con orgullo en el corazón de Mobius Norte vivió a un joven príncipe de dieciséis años. Era un erizo con una capa de zafiro, sus ojos como el color de las hojas cuando pintó con la primera luz de mañana. El Príncipe fue nombrado Sonic the Hedgehog, normalmente un espíritu joven con un amor para la diversión y la velocidad. Con su regalo único, (su velocidad) Sonic a menudo sentía como el viento era una segunda madre.

Cada vez que uno miraba al Príncipe, miraba una sonrisa sin preocupaciones sobre su faz, sus ojos bailando con travesuras y alegría. Pasó el tiempo con aquellos a quienes no hizo referencia a como el personal del castillo, pero si como sus amigos.

Luego de un tiempo, el Príncipe Sonic no era muchacho alegre que solía ser. En el año más reciente perdió a su padre, el rey Julius a la batalla, y a su madre agraviada, la bella reina Elena después del duro golpe al corazón que recibió. El haber perdido a sus padres tan pronto, lo dejo solo con ninguna otra familia, Sonic cambio.

Se convirtió en alguien frío, un solitario, se negaba a la compañía ofrecida, apenas era capaz de soportar la presencia de otros. Su corazón estaba demasiado dañado a querer reconocer la felicidad. En su duelo que Sonic también se volvió amargo, ignorando a sus sirvientes, ya no llamándolos amigos.

Una noche de invierno, golpes en la puerta delantera resonaron a lo largo de los pasillos del castillo. El Valet del Príncipe, un erizo níveo llamado Silver abrió la puerta para revelar una temblorosa y frágil figura encapuchada.

"Por favor, señor" la voz delgada y decididamente femenina imploró. "Ruego de ustedes, sólo una noche de comida y alojamiento. Sólo para esperar a que la tormenta pase. Estaré en mi camino antes del primer resplandor de la mañana."

Silver, un alma amable, sonrió calurosamente a la pobre mujer, suavemente guio a la mujer al salón.

Desplazándose en el castillo el mayordomo Knuckles llego al salón, Silver susurró, "Debemos informar al Príncipe de nuestra invitada?"

"Bien por supuesto nos debemos informarle!" Knuckles exclamo.

Silver dejo salir un suspiro "Sí, yo sé, es mejor no informar a Sonic, permitiéndole mantener a sí mismo como le gusta, pero créeme, altamente dudo que aprobaría el alojamiento de una extraña en su casa sin ningún conocimiento de ella."

Ahora Silver fue quien suspiro. "Muy bien, tu dile al Príncipe Sonic de la existencia de la señora mientras que voy a informar a la señora Vainilla y Cream que necesitaremos una comida caliente preparada".

La Dama con capucha acepto con gratitud un plato lleno de alimentos de vainilla, jefa del personal de cocina y madre a Cream, una dulce niña; Sonic entro en la habitación. Inmediatamente el aire de alegría y de bienvenida se desvaneció como sus sirvientes se doblegaron a su príncipe. Con la cabeza revuelta, sus ojos durante mucho tiempo endurecidos bloquean la humildad de la forastera.

De pie, ella dijo. "Humildemente gracias por su hospitalidad, su Alteza." La oradora retiró una rosa de las profundidades de sus grandes mangas. "Como una señal de mi gratitud, le ofrezco esta Rosa Roja."

"No me, agradezca" Sonic respondió fríamente, empujando a la belleza escarlata. "No te invite aquí, lo hizo de Silver. Usted debería de darle las gracias a el, señora. Por mi, usted podría aún seguir vagando en los bosques en esta noche fría, invernal." Él ignoro deliberadamente al personal sorprendido por su comportamiento, aquellos que llamó una vez amigos.

La mujer lo vio con una mirada fresca y con una ceja arqueada. "No me importa , Príncipe Sonic." Sonic miró fijamente en confusión. "Perdone?"

Ella levantó su capa, un aura de poder terrible y maravilloso aumentó a lo largo de la habitación. "_Soy Tikal The Equidna, guardián del caos_". Mientras ella hablaba, sus palabras se acentúan por una fuerza rotunda.

"_Yo te he visto por algún tiempo joven príncipe. Sé de la tragedia que has sufrido y cómo se ha vuelto frío tu corazón como resultado de ella, haciendo el interior de su alma negro y oscuro. Has desdeñado y evitado lo más cercano de usted, como la familia, insultar a extraños que habría tomado una vez, sin preguntas. Temo por aquellos no sólo en este castillo, sino también aquellos a quienes usted reina. Creo que es hora de que se les enseñó una lección"._

Había desatado una ducha de magia brillante en Sonic y todos aquellos en el castillo. Como él fue tocado por la magia, Sonic gritó en el dolor, su espalda arqueándose, su cuerpo creciendo cerca de cuatro veces su tamaño. Su pelaje se volvió grueso y se Oscureció de un azul marino mientras su boca se volvió gris. Sus ojos tan fríos como la malaquita. Si bien su transformación era monstruosa.

El personal del Príncipe se encontró disminuyendo en tamaño, cambiando en forma completamente, eran ahora objetos del hogar.

El mundo exterior parecía cambiar, tomando un aspecto embrujado. El cielo se volvió aparentemente un gris permanente, enfrentamientos con las nubes más oscuras mientras los terrenos del castillo morían poco a poco.

Tikal habló una vez más. "_Este hechizo seguirá en el castillo hasta su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. A fin de que el hechizo se levante debes aprender a ser compasivo e irradiar amor, así como ganar a cambio amor." Ella le entregó la Rosa, de aspecto delicada casi tragada por sus dedos._

"Esta rosa fue creado por una infusión mágica de las Esmeraldas Caos. Se trata de su cronometro. De quedar el último pétalo hasta encontrar alguien para amar, a continuación, el hechizo se convertirá en permanente. Recuerda Príncipe Sonic, el caos es enriquecido por el corazón." Las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios, Tikal desapareció en un estallido de luz. Fijamente a donde se encontraba una vez el Guardián de caos, Sonic sintió miedo y la vergüenza instantánea.

Se había convertido verdaderamente en un monstruo, dejó su pena lo consumiese, y ahora mostró en el exterior también. Huyó de la sala donde se encontraban sus sirvientes con estremecidas y asustadas miradas, muy perturbados con gran velocidad muy común en el.

Una vez dentro en el santuario de su habitación, Sonic desato su ira, gritando. Con sus garras rompió muebles y arranco retratos que daban vida su antigua habitación. "soy un monstruo!" Él gritó, frente la pintura que estaba por destruir.

Y sin embargo una vez que obtuvo un buen vistazo, el Príncipe maldito vio que era lo único que él nunca podría perjudicar, todo lo que había quedado de ellos. Un retrato de sus padres. Mientras miraba la calidez y amabilidad habían sido pintadas en sus ojos, Sonic se decepciono. Un grito ahogado de agonía escapo de él, se volvió repentinamente Recordando la Rosa en su mano. Era su reloj de arena por ahora.

Debía protegerla con algo cercano a la reverencia. Sonic coloco sobre ella una cúpula de vidrio en forma de campana que encontró, al lado de un espejo de mano brillante a su lado. Al parecer otro 'regalo' de Tikal. Su única manera de ver al mundo exterior. Dirigió su mirada a la Rosa.

Palabras de la Equidna hicieron eco por su mente.

"_A fin de que el hechizo se levante debes aprender a ser compasivo e irradiar amor, así como ganar a cambio amor."_

_Sí, Claro _ Penso Sonic _Estoy condenado a estar en este castillo para la eternidad. ¿Después de todo, que podría enamorarse de una bestia?_


	2. Las Chicas tambien piensan

Bien aquí el segundo cap. La verdad tenía la idea de hacer una versión de Sonic y Amy, pero creo que se me adelantaron. Por eso estoy traduciéndolo…aun así la historia es muy linda y romántica *w*

Meli y Tsubasa agradezco sus comentarios!

Bueno, dejen reviews si quieren el prox cap. Disfruten y Comenten!

* * *

La Luz Solar se etendia por el cielo azul celeste sin nubes hacia abajo en los caminos de exuberante hierba y polvo que componen los caminos del norte de Mobius. Una pequeña casa se sentó encima de una colina que se encuentra en las afueras de la aldea. De esa casa salió una eriza de buen cuerpo, delgada con púas a los hombros de un tono más claro que tienden a flotar alrededor de su cara, sus grandes ojos Esmeraldas brillante por lo general llenos de conocimiento e intriga. El nombre de la doncella era Amy Rose.

Con ella siempre tenía un delantal blanco atado alrededor de su vestido rojo, siempre cotidiana y asegurada de que el libro tenía fue escondido con seguridad en su cesta, Amy hizo su camino en el pueblo de Spagonia pequeño y modesto. Ella sonrió suavemente, tarareando a sí misma como ella reflexionaba sobre la aldea en que caminaba. Pequeño pueblo, es un pueblo tranquilo. Todos los días, como el de antes. Pequeño pueblo, lleno de gente amistosa.

"bonjour!" Gritó un lobo como impulsó abierto las persianas piso superior de su casa. Otros Spagonianos hicieron eco de su saludo, casi todos ellos llevando sonrisas en sus caras. Al devolver la sonrisa, el Amy continuó caminando por la ciudad, haciendo sus observaciones silenciosas a las personas.

_Ahí va el panadero con su bandeja como siempre, el mismo pan viejo y rollos para vender. Todas las mañanas de sólo el mismo, desde la mañana que llegamos. A este pobre pueblo provincial..._

"Buenos días Amy!"

La eriza salia de sus pensamientos por el brusco, pero con voz amable del perro a mediados de años de que dirigía la panadería.

"Buenos Dias, Monsieur!" dijo Amy al panadero. Ella vio que luchaba en equilibrar una pesada cesta llena hasta el borde de rollos recién horneados y barras de pan. "¿Desea ayuda con eso?"

"Sí, gracias," él contestó, agradecido con Amy quien tomó la mitad de su carga, para aliviar el peso.

Alcanzando la cornisa de la pastelería preguntó, "A donde te diriges?"

"A la librería," Amy respondió. Sus ojos se comenzaron a brillar. "acabo de terminar la más maravillosa historia sobre un magia y un ogro y un…-"

"Que es bueno", respondió el panadero distraídamente. "Marie!" Él llamó. "Las baguettes! Date prisa!"

Con un encogimiento, Amy dejó el panadero para su negocio. No fue que ella no le gustaba la ciudad, era justo todos los días era tan típico la ejecución del molino. Y Amy se sintió atrapada en medio de todo. Hubo aire sin emoción, ninguna sugerencia de peligro similar al modo en que ocurrió en los libros que leyó. Más bien era la misma gente que hace lo mismo. Amy incluso no podía recordar la última vez que ella vio a un nuevo rostro.

_Me pregunto si Tails puede crear un dispositivo de transporte que me podría poner en uno de los libros. La Vida puede parecer un poco más agradable._

Cambiando suavemente, Amy tomo el libro de su cesta y abrio la primera página. Ella inhalo ligeramente, sonriendo a la fragancia de pergamino recién prensado. Una vez sus ojos en la primera palabra, ella se inmerso en la historia, perdida en su propio mundo y totalmente ajeno a los tonos murmullos de chismes que le rodean.

"Mira ahí va, la chica es extraña no pregunta," dos gatos de ancianos se susurraban a sí mismos como sus ojos siguieron a la eriza "extraña".

No "aturdida y distraída, puede usted decir." "Nunca parte de cualquier multitud," comentó un conejo bien vestido a su compañero que respondió rápidamente; " su cabeza está en las nubes".

No se puede negar que es una chica divertida, esa bella… Rompiendo lejos con su libro por el momento, Amy ubico el volumen y saltó en la parte posterior de un coche, lo utilicen como un medio de transporte para llegar a la librería local.

Sus ojos exploraron los lugares de interés antes que ellos, bebiendo en la actividad de la humilde ciudad soñolienta finalmente empieza a ajetreo_. Bonjour! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo está tu familia? Bonjour! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo es tu esposa? Necesito, seis huevos! Es demasiado caro!_

"Debe haber algo más que esta vida provincial!" Amy declaro a sí misma antes de salto en el vagón en la librería.

"Hola, Amy!" El propietario de la librería un humano anciano saludó a la chica. "¿Cómo está usted en esta fina mañana?"

"Buenos días!" Amy alegremente respondió. "He venido a devolver el libro que tome prestado la semana pasada".

¿"Ya finalizado"? El hombre se pregunta en sorpresa.

"Yo simplemente no pude soltarlo," hizo un giro entre los estantes, subiendo en la escalera del movimiento. "¿Tiene algo nuevo ?" El propietario de la tienda que se rió.

"No desde ayer."

"Está bien". Amy recurrió a inspeccionar los libros. "Creo que tomare este", añadió cuando ella había seleccionado un libro con un color lila y lo entregó al dueño de la tienda.

"Ese?" Una vez más se reía. "Pero lo has leído dos veces ya!"

"Es mi favorito!" Amy declaro mientras ella giraba alrededor de la tienda. "Es tan asombrosa". Sus ojos se tomaron en una mirada soñadora que celebró una sugerencia de maravilla. "Dragones, Peleas con espadas. Hechizos mágicos y un príncipe disfrazado."

"Bueno, si te gusta mucho, es tuyo," el hombre afirmado, coloco el libro en las manos delgadas de Amy.

"Pero Monsieur Gherkin-!" Amy comenzó a protestar.

"Insisto!" Monsieur Gherkin le agitó, suavemente le empujo por la puerta con una afectuosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pues muchas gracias!" Amy lloró con una sonrisa más grande que ella. Aferró el libro en su pecho. "Muchísimas gracias!"

_Mira ahí va… la chica es tan particular. Me pregunto si ella se siente bien…con esa mirada lejos de ensueño, y su nariz atascada en un libro. Eres un rompecabezas para el resto de nosotros Rose… _

ella vagó por la ciudad, perdida una vez más en las páginas de su libro, Amy a sí misma se sentó encima del borde de la fuente pueblo. Pronto una voz joven atrajo su atención del libro.

"Hola, Amy!" Buscando, Amy vio que estaba rodeado de un grupo de niños. "¡Hola!" Ella respondió. "¿Qué está leyendo usted?" La misma oradora, una pequeña ardilla femenina.

"Un cuento de hadas," Amy contesto. Ella, a continuación, ajusta el ángulo del libro para dar a los niños una mejor visualización. Señaló una ilustración. ¿"Oh, no este increíble? Es mi parte favorita porque, miren Aquí es donde se encuentra con el príncipe azul". Amy sonrió, a continuación, se hizo un poco reservada como ella se apoyaba más cerca de los niños, "pero ella no descubre que es él, hasta el capítulo tres".

Sonriente al amor de la joven mujer para el libro, los niños se fueron dejando a sola Amy para seguir leyendo su libro. Una vez más las observaciones de los Spagonianos acerca de ella.

_Ahora no es de extrañar que su nombre significa 'Belleza', su apariencia física no tiene igual…Pero detrás de esa fachada justo me temo que es muy extraña. Muy diferente del resto de nosotros, ella no es nada que ver con el resto de nosotros. Sí, Rose es diferente del resto de nosotros! _

Mientras tanto no demasiado lejos de la heroína de este cuento estaba el azote robusto, Scourge. Con objetivo perfecto disparó su arma, fácilmente matando un ganso que había estado volando en el cielo. El Lacayo de Scourge, un oscuro chao alado llamado Bokkun rápidamente arrebató el ave caído fuera de la tierra y se lo deslizó en un saco. "¡ Vaya, disparo!" Bokkun exclamó en voz infantil. "'Eres el cazador mayor en todo el mundo!"

El erizo de color verde oscuro se apoyaba contra la pared de la taberna, con una sonrisa presumida que aparecio en su rostro. "Yo sé"

. "Nadie vivo tiene una oportunidad contra ti!" Bokkun siguió. "incluso ninguna chica"

. "Es cierto, Bokkun," Scourge señaló Amy que había comenzado a alejarse de la fuente, retomando su rumbo. "Y yo tengo mi punto de mira en una!" Miro el pequeño chao.

"La Hermana del inventor?" "Ella es " Scourge afirmó con un guiño. "La chica con que me voy a casar".

Conociendo Amy Rose tan bien como cualquier otro aldeano, Bokkun comenzó a tratar de cambiar la idea de su amigo."Pero ella es-!"

"La chica más linda de la ciudad!" Declarado el Scourge. "Lo sé pero-!" "Ella hace lo mejor!" Se vio un destello amenazante marcado en los ojos del Scourge, exigiéndole a Bokkun. "Y no merezco lo mejor?"

"Cla-cla-claro que sí!" Bokkun dijo.

Sonriendo, aunque no con calidez, Scourge comenzó a recordar en voz alta a sí mismo. "Desde el momento cuando la conocí y la vi…Dije _'Ella es magnífica'_ y me enamore. Aquí en la ciudad se encuentra solo ella, bella, como yo. Así que estoy haciendo planes para casarme con Amy." Había comprobando su reflexión cuando Amy caminó cerca de él, minuciosamente esquivo los obstáculos en su camino a pesar de tener todavía el libro en su nariz. Rápidamente tras de ella, el joven narcisista difícilmente noto las jóvenes trillizas cercanas estaban mirando a él.

_Mira allí, va él! ¿No es de ensueño? Monsieur Scourge, ¡oh es tan lindo! Calma, mi corazón, apenas respiro. Es un bruto alto, oscuro, fuerte y guapo! _

Scourge rechino sus dientes en irritación cuando los aldeanos comenzaron a cruzarse en su camino, los ojos, todos viendo la "incomparable" Amy Rose hacia las afueras de Spagonia, vuelta a casa. Trató de empujar su camino a través de. "Perdón, ' scuse me." Por desgracia la multitud se acoplado, incluso más juntos. Con un suspiro, empezó a saltar en tejados, tratando de acercarse a la belleza de la roseta, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de su lacayo que desea alcanzarlo, con miedo ser aplastado.

Completamente ajena a la multitud detrás de ella, Amy Miró el cielo, apoyado sobre una señal de la tienda, ligeramente envidiando lo emocionante de la vida reflejada en su libro.

_Debe haber algo más que esta vida provincial!_

A nadie en particular, Scourge declaró, "Sólo mira, voy a hacer a Amy Rose mi esposa!"

Regresando al mundo de la fantasía de papel, Amy continuó en su camino a casa, haciendo caso omiso de los susurros inflados que sus orejas pequeñas.

_Mira ahí va, la chica es extraña pero especial. Una mademoiselle peculiar. Es una pena y un pecado…que ella no quepa en nuestra sociedad. Porque realmente es una chica divertida, una belleza. Realmente es una chica divertida, "belle"!_

A punto de alcanzar la ruta de acceso llevaría a través de los bosques y a su casa, Amy fue sobresaltada fuera de su lectura cuando Scourge saltó delante de ella.

"Buenos días, Amy," dijo él con lo que pensaba que era una voz suave.

Aunque no estaba encariñada con el erizo, le encontraba bastante desagradable y vano, Amy logró mantener la sonrisa amable que había rizado en sus labios.

"Hola, Scourge".

"Hermoso día ¿no lo crees"? Él sin problemas arrebato el libro de Amy de su mano y volteo a través de las páginas. "No entiendo incluso por qué lees. No hay incluso las imágenes aquí".

_Dudo mucho que incluso sepas leer, Scourge_. "Bueno, algunas personas gustan usar su imaginación". Scourge se burlo. "Es peligroso para una mujer pensar. Pronto podrá obtener ideas y entonces-"se reía como estuviera la posibilidad absurda. "quieren ser independientes."

Amy trató de mantener la simpatía que ella había mostrado todo el día aunque ella hirviese en el interior.

"Mi hermano dice que las mujeres son tan inteligentes como los hombres y pueden llegar a tantas ideas inteligentes también!"

Bokkun, que finalmente había atrapado a flagelo se rio de Amy. "Ha! ¿Tu hermano? ¿Quieres decir el inventor loco? Es la vergüenza de la ciudad! No es de extrañar que no tenga una chica!" Los dos siguieron riendo a expensas de Amy.

Ella empezó a perder su paciencia. "Mi hermano no está loco!" Ella exclamó. "Él es un genio y lamento que los dos no puedan reconocerlo!"

No quería ver a Amy enojada con él, Scourge se detuvo y procedió a golpear a Bokkun al alza la cabeza. "Si! Él no está loco!"

Amy pronto se sobresaltó por una explosión. Girando alrededor, vio humo como emanaba de su casa. "Tails!" Amy lloró, apresurándose lejos de la aldea hacia su hermano indefenso pero adorable.


	3. La Ira de un monstruo

Gracias por los reviews! Bien, ahora les dejo con el siguiente cap. Y...si, la historia se basa en la pelicula, aunque claro, hay algunas cosas diferentes, que las descubriran si van leyendo los cap.

Disfruten y Comenten!

* * *

**-Tails!-** dijo Amy alarmada cuando entro a la casa a buscar a su hermano. Había toda una cortina de humo que provoco que Amy tosiera. Trato de llegar a una ventana donde tomo algo de aire y luego se volvió a adentrar a buscar a su hermano. -**Donde estas?-** Salto hacia el taller de Tails. Cuando avanzaba chocaba con cosas metálicas que estaban tiradas por todo el Taller. Ella escucho un ruido y se dirigió hacia donde provenía este –**Estas bien?**- -**Ow**- dijo Tails con expresión adolorida – **Rayos, no de nuevo. Si Amy, estoy bien**-

Amy tropezó en la trastienda, tratando de no tropezar con las herramientas dispersas y planos de su hermano. Ella encontró a su hermano de espaldas, no demasiado lejos de un artilugio que Tails estaba decidido a hacerlo volar. Un…avión, el lo llamó. ¿Por qué tal nombre para su invención?. Tails saltó a sus pies. Dieciséis años de edad, dos años menor que Amy, Tails era un zorro color dorado con ojos de color azul claro, dos colas que dio a luz a su nombre y un casi insaciable deseo como su hermana de aventura y libertad. Tal deseo podría ser cumplido ya que tuvo la habilidad de utilizar sus colas como hélices para levantarse a sí mismo fuera de la tierra. Sin embargo, una de sus colas siempre debía ser vendada debido a un moretón o una torcedura, motivo por el cual Amy se dejo guiar porque había construido ese avión en primer lugar.

Una vez sobre sus pies, Amy se puso a trabajar, quitando el polvo de él y arreglándole la ropa mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo por posibles heridas. Sus críticos orbes Esmeraldas capturaron de cómo su ropa comenzaba a colgarse de su marco de vista.

"**Tails!**" Amy gritó. -**Cuándo fue la última vez que has comido correctamente?**- Rodó sus ojos. -**Tranquila, Amy. Tú has estado haciendo seguro de que coma todos los días desde que nos trasladamos aquí. Además, aún no han sido…**-sus ojos fueron capturados por la puesta del sol vista detrás de Amy -**Has ido muy…lejos…**-

Él enrojeció. -**Uh, heh. OOPS**.- Determinación se notaba en los ojos de Amy, ella tomo a Tails firmemente jalo su mano y lo condujo a la cocina. Apunto hacia una silla. -**Siéntate**-. Tails no podían pasar el pequeño momento de travesuras **-Sí, "Mama"**- -**Oh… haha**-dijo Ella- **Ahora permanece allí durante unos minutos mientras preparo algo de comer-**

Él suspiró, un poco cabizbajo en su asiento -**Pero Amy, realmente quiero terminar este proyecto. He trabajado casi todas las tardes para poder tenerlo pronto en ejecución. Lo terminare y así podre comer en paz-**

La mirada que se volvió sobre él fue fuerte-**Tails, si no comes una comida decente ahora y tienes un buen sueño, te vas a enfermar y tu y yo ambos sabemos cuánto odias estar en cama-**

Suavizo su mirada, a continuación, añadió-**te diré que. Come y te ayudare con el plano. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez juntos podemos terminarlo esta noche**-Tails sonrió -**Muy bien, trato hecho**- En ese momento un aroma picante perforó el aire causando ampliar la sonrisa de Tails-**Pretendes hacer chili, no?-**

Sonriendo, aunque manteniendo sus ojos en la olla hirviendo, revolviendo ocasionalmente, Amy asintió. Con Amy de espaldas, Tails pensó que podía ir fuera y ajustar una o dos cosas a su avión. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de salir del comedor, Amy intencionadamente le dijo: -**Ni siquiera pienses en ello**- Culpablemente Tails enrojeció y se sentó.

Comenzó a suplicar, -**Aww, vamos Amy. Sólo dame un minuto. Sé que puedo lograr algo-**. Trató de llamar mejor su atención.**-Vamos tu sabes cuánto amo la mecánica, tal y como tu amas…**- su suplica quedo a la mitad cuando Amy metió una cucharada de Chili en su boca, coloco su mano sobre su boca y le obligó a tragar. Amy se rió como Tails la miraba, mientras el tragaba ella tuvo la oportunidad de decirle.

-**sabes el trato Tails**- dijo.-**Come y, a continuación, vamos a trabajar en el avión. Por cierto, ya pensaste en un nombre?-**

Empujando la mano de su hermana, Tails respondió -**Yo estaba pensando en el nombre "Tornado**"- Amy arqueo una ceja.**-Quieres decir el mismo nombre de nuestro caballo?-**Dijo Amy**. **Tails se rio.-**En realidad, Tornado siempre fue el nombre planificado para mi avión. Simplemente pensé que sería genial para el caballo que lo tuviese hasta que el avión estuviese listo-**

Haciendo una mueca con la cabeza, Amy dejo la cuchara en plato de Tails.- **¿Ahora, te vas a terminar ese plato de chili por cuenta propia, o tengo que mantener la alimentación forzada?- **Con muecas de "Picante", Tails tomo la cuchara y se la metió en la boca. Mirando inquisitivamente de Amy preguntó con la boca llena. –**Y tu no vas a comer Amy?- **Jugando un poco con su comida, Amy llenó su cuchara y llevó bocados de chili todavía caliente a su boca. Tails rodó sus ojos en sus acciones preguntándose cómo alguien tan aventurera, libre, fogosa y abierta como su hermana actuaba como una dama cuando había días en que parecía que sería el último de sus deseos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las dos cucharas cayeran en los tazones de arcilla con un rotundo "clang" como Tails y Amy se levantaron y se dirigieron a la trastienda a ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente a la obra.

**-Llave**-, dijo Tails, con guantes de mano extendidos esperando pacientemente la herramienta buscada cayera en ellos. Él, estando un poco mal cuando no había recibido dicha herramienta, intentó de nuevo. -**Llave, por favor**- Cuando el silencio lleno sus oídos una vez más, deslizó fuera de debajo el avión.

Concentro sus ojos hacia la eriza que se notaba un tanto perdida teniendo una brújula en sus manos -**Amy?- **Pregunto Tails **-¿Qué pasa?-**

-**Tails, crees que soy…rara?- **Tails sonrió irónicamente-**bueno, eres la hermana del científico loco, creo que parte de eso viene con el territorio**- Amy se rió débilmente.

-**Sabes Tails, para los aldeanos soy una chica rara que solo le importan sus libros y mantenerse en un mundo de fantasia. Las únicas excepciones son Monsieur Gherkin, el propietario de la librería y Scourge. Monsieur Gherkin es bueno con todo el mundo. Y seamos realistas, Scourge sólo es agradable conmigo porque piensa que soy una cara bonita.-**

Colas bromeó diciendo que -**Eso es porque tiene una bonita cara también**- luego añadió-**Sólo alegrate que además de tener una cara bonita, eres inteligente, no como las otras chicas que babean por Scourge**-. La risa de Amy era un poco mas autentica. -**Sabes, creo que eso explica porque no tienes novia!- **La rebelión de él. -**Eso es porque ahora, estoy casado con mi trabajo**- Amy no podía resistir algunas burlas más. -**Oh que bien, soy cuñada de una máquina- **Tails rodó sus ojos,

-J**a ja, termina de reír. Ahora serias tan amable de darme esa llave por favor?-**Cuando ella le pasó la llave, Amy admitió tranquilamente, **-Tails, estoy muy contenta por mi hermano, sea relación de sangre o no, Eres mi familia y mi mejor amigo-**Sonriendo con simpatía, Tails añadieron en una voz igualmente tranquila, **-pero no te doleria tener otro amigo, verdad?- **Amy sacudió la cabeza. –**No-.**

Queriendo aclarar el estado de ánimo de repente sombrío, Tails exclamo **-no te preocupes Amy, se que algún día conocerás a alguien!- **Su sonrisa celebró un poco de un desafío a la misma. -**Y si esta persona es un chico y te enamoras de él, entonces creo que voy a tener que despolvar mi rutina protectora de hermano.-**

Amy empujo juguetonamente a Tails **-no deberías estar trabajando en tu invención, Hermanito?- **Riendo, Tails tuvo que volver al plano, con la llave de tuercas para apretar un tornillo suelto. Luego comenzó a trasladar a un pequeño horno sentado dentro de la escotilla abierta de su avión. Tails una vez había llamado a este horno un 'motor' y dijo que el fuego lo necesitaba para encenderlo.

Tratando de seguir su terminología, Amy decidió sólo figurar una aventura dentro de uno de sus libros que era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Antes de que encendiese el fuego, colas miró sobre su hombro. -**Cruza los dedos-**, le dijo a Amy. Ella hizo exactamente eso, dando un paso preventivo en el proceso por motivos de seguridad. El pequeño fuego provocó una sorprendente reacción en cadena como engranajes y cadenas de sí mismos azotaron alrededor de pequeños radios de metales. En cuestión de segundos, una hélice de madera comenzó abombada mientras que el plano de sí mismo levantó un buen pie fuera de la tierra.

Dos conjuntos de ojos, unos color zafiro y unos jade se ampliaron considerablemente como zorro y eriza miraron el éxito.

-**Funcionó,- **Tails susurró en una voz anonadada. -Funcionó!- Él gritó con alegría no demasiado tarde. Sonriendo en términos generales, Amy tomo a su hermano menor en un abrazo de oso. -**Lo has conseguido, Tails!- **decía Amy. –**Finalmente lo hiciste, seguro que ganaras el primer lugar en la feria…-**

Con un brillo en sus ojos dijo Tails- **En serio Amy?- **Ella contesto- **Claro que sí, no lo dudes-**

Justo cuando el sol empezó a aparecer en la mañana, Tails engancho su avión, "Tornado II", al caballo cuyo nombre casualmente era Tornado.

-**Prométeme que serás cuidadoso**- dijo Amy abrazándolo- **Recuerda que el bosque puede ser traicionero**-

-**No te preocupes Amy**- dijo mientras se apartaba de su hermana- **Estaré Bien**-

-**De acuerdo**-Respondió Amy mientras vio como Tails, ya montado en Tornado, se iba alejando

-**ADIOS AMY! Nos vemos Pronto!-**

Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde Tails abandono la casa. Él se deprimió al ver como el cielo estaba oscurecido. Tener un sentido de dirección no era su especialidad. una bebida caliente agradable, sería lo necesario.

Colas miró hacia abajo en la melena de Tornado.** -No tienes alguna idea como… donde nos encontramos, verdad chico?-**El Relincho suave de Tornado una respuesta negativa. Con otro suspiro, Tails dijo** -Bueno, supongo que sería mejor encontramos algun refugio, a continuación-**

Tails guio al caballo en otra dirección, una voz misteriosa llego sus oídos. Girando alrededor, los ojos del zorro se ampliaron en miedo cuando vio oscuras y amenazadoras huellas con un rastro violeta. Dark… Gaia. Tragando Saliva aterrorizado, Tails jalo rápidamente las riendas, Tornado estaba dispuesto a avanzar a un ritmo más rápido.

_Vamos tornado más rapido_! Zorro y caballo Iban a gran velocidad, hasta que Tornado mando a Volar a Tails. Obligando a su cola lesionada a cooperar con su otra cola, administró para propulsarse a sí mismo a través del bosque.

Tejió a través de árboles mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso de miedo y dolor como él maniobrado por el bosque. Por último, sus ojos se posaron sobre las puertas de un castillo de aspecto antiguo. Golpeando suavemente en la puerta de metal, Tails se sorprendieron cuando abrió para él.

Aunque hubiese perdido al caballo, Tails voló más allá. el alivio fue inmenso al ver que Dark Gaia no podía ir más allá de las puertas. Llego a una gran puerta de caoba, Tails se sorprendió una vez más como la puerta que se abrió con nadie en el otro lado. Completamente empapado y agotado, Tails se derrumbo en el vestíbulo alfombrado, al no darse cuenta de las formas pequeñas partida hacia él, ni escucho las voces sorprendidas.

* * *

Cuando Tails Despertó, se encontró sentado en una silla roja de felpa; la única pieza de mobiliario mucho más lujoso que cualquiera de los muebles en la casa que compartía con Amy. También se dio cuenta de que tenía una gruesa manta de lana con la que había sido envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo pequeño.

-**Do-donde estoy?- **Se pregunta el mismo. **-Estás en el castillo que le pertenece al Príncipe de Mobius**- Tails dirigió su cabeza a la izquierda, donde la voz había llegado, pero vio que nadie estaba allí solo un pequeño candelabro de plata. **-¿Quién esta allí?- **Llamó en una voz más fuerte. Caminando con cautela escucho –**Yo**-. Salto en un estado de shock, Tails pronto vio que en medio de la vela del Candelabro tenía un cerosos ojos y nariz pero la boca aparecía a partir del metal. –**Y…hablas**?- Los Ojos de Tails se ampliaron. **-Pero…como?- **Antes de que el candelabro pudiera responderle, se escucho a un pequeño chao. Tails presencio Un taburete alegre y con ganas de todas las cosas de locos que se asentaron en su regazo.

**-¿"Eres un chao"?- - Su nombre es queso!- **Mirando a su derecha, Tails vio una bandeja de té móvil en su propio sin ninguna ayuda de ningún tipo. Se dio cuenta de que todas las piezas del juego de té, tetera, Copa y taza tenían caras, como el candelabro de plata. La taza hablo-**Eso es queso. Él es mi amigo chao muy especial. Y mi nombre es Cream. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

**-U-uh, es Tails-** Él señalo al taburete todavía en su regazo. **-¿Dices que se trata de un "chao"? ¿Pero que le ocurrió a él? ¿Qué les sucedió a todos ustedes?- - Nos colocaron bajo un hechizo-** respondió con tono apagado la tetera.

-**Pero no es bastante la persona que es necesario ayudar a romper el hechizo**-. Tails arqueo una ceja. -**Uh, está bien.- -Cream, dale espacio**- la tetera regañó suavemente-**No asustes al muchacho- -Creo que estoy demasiado confundido a ser asustado- **dijo Tails con una risa débil. Estuvo a punto de decir más cuando una voz llena de una combinación de molestia y preocupación lo golpeó a él.

**-Silver! ¿Pero quién demonios es el?- **Un pequeño reloj, en el cual se notaba grabado en su rostro de desaprobación. **-El amo tendrá un ataque de ira si descubre lo que has hecho-. **Silver, que era al parecer nombre del Candelabro, rodó sus ojos color ámbar. **-Relájate, Knuckles. El niño necesita quedarse por la lluvia, y quiénes somos nosotros para no darle un lugar donde quedarse?-**

Knuckles estaba totalmente serio **-En serio no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?- -¡Oh, altamente dudo el muchacho puede hacer lo mismo,- **Silver respondió suspirando. -**Además, dudo que el maestro lo vaya a notar.- **Sin saberlo el reloj y el candelabro, una gran sombra acecho, caminaba a lo largo del pasillo oscuro, no se conocia su presencia hasta que con una gran ráfaga de viento, oscurece el Salón completamente.

"**Uh-oH**," Cream susurró en una pequeña voz. **-Creo que el amo sabe**- **-Oh maravilloso**,- Knuckles dijo sarcásticamente **-Ahora ves lo que has hecho, Silver**- Antes de que Silver pudiera responder, la figura oscura, utilizando el eje de la luz de la Luna para revelarse a sí mismo hacia el huésped no deseado. Tails trago saliva a la vista de la figura siniestra y puas de color azul plateado cubierto de un espeso pelaje. Mientras los ojos eran orbes ardientes , Miró los afilados colmillos que tenia la criatura. Parecía ser como algun erizo mutado.

**-¿Quién eres tú?- **El erizo exigió. **-¿Por qué Estás aquí?- **Plata intentó calmar a su maestro. **-Realmente amo, e-el vino por el frío y la lluvia." **El erizo gruño, sus ojos sólo se dirigian a Tails. **¿"Has venido a mirar al Werehog, La bestia?- **Tails lo unico que podia era un quejido y sacudió su cabeza. -**¿Sabe qué hago a los intrusos?**- dijo la bestia al pequeño zorro asustado.

Él cerró sus ojos en miedo. Abrio sus ojos, Tails se dio cuenta que estaba en una celda. Se aferro a las barras y se dio cuenta del poco espacio que habia allí -**Este será tu nuevo "hogar"- **dijo el amo del castillo -Permanentemente- Salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta de un golpe, que resonó la mazmorra, causando a Tails para asustarse aún más de lo que él ya estaba. Solo, húmedo, frío y asustado las lagrimas de Tails se lograron escapar.

_ Amy...te necesito, tengo mucho miedo, por favor Amy...ayudame_

* * *


	4. Encerrada

Lo Siento, Perdón, Si lo se me atrase…he tenido muchos problemas T.T aun así les dejo este cap. Solo aviso que tendré uno que otro retraso últimamente, así que perdónenme.

Bien, aquí la continuación…en este capítulo se da un encuentro especial (creo que ya dije mucho ¬¬)

Pero como sea lean para saber qué pasa, espero les guste y ya saben REVIEWS! Porfavor OwO

* * *

En la pequeña casa de Amy Rose y Tails, estaba la eriza en una mesa de roble. En lo alto de la superficie había un trozo de pergamino y un tintero. Había aprovechado la punta de metal, u canilla contra sus labios mientras ella meditaba en el pensamiento. Tails le había aconsejado ayer que tal vez ella debiera tener una oportunidad de escribir historias a sí misma y ella decidió ir por ello.

Varios pensamientos corrían a través de su mente.

"_' Una vez hubo una hermosa Princesa nacida en una tierra muy lejana. Ella tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, labios rojos como la sangre y piel blanca como…no, no importa. Esa historia ya existe. Veamos era algo que ver con la riqueza, em, Cenicienta.'"_

Amy suspiró a sí había tantas historias maravillosas por ahí_. Las mil y una noches, la bella durmiente, Rapunzel, Hansel y Gretel. ¿Cómo puedo hacer una historia original y única? Vamos, Amy! Piensa! Usar la imaginación! _Amy siguió pensando_._

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro como ella pensó sobre sí misma. _Oh sí, seguro. Claro. Una historia acerca de una chica que vive siempre en el mismo pueblo. Visto sólo como una cara bonita y no apreciado por su inteligencia y pensamientos sobre el mundo. _

Pensando sobre esos pensamientos, Amy se le vino una idea. **-Eso es todo**!- dijo. Mojando su pluma en el tintero, Amy comenzó a escribir una historia elegantemente. Como ella misma estaba inmersa por el escrito, no escuchaba los ruidos fuera de casa.

* * *

_Estoy a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de mi novia- _o al menos era lo que él pensaba –Scourge decía ajustando su chaleco de ébano. Pasando sus dedos a través de sus púas, le disparó a Bokkun una sonrisa arrogante y ligeramente depredadora. -**Así, recuerda lo que discutimos. Voy proponérmele a la chica…-**

**-Y cuando ella dice que sí y ustedes dos salen, toca la banda!-** Bokkun se rió y alegremente agitó su batuta accidentalmente dando la señal demasiado pronto para la banda había comenzado a tocar. -**No es ahora, tonto!-** dijo Scourge haciendo estallar su puño contra cabeza del chao oscuro. Rodó sus ojos como su lacayo comenzó a sollozar en el dolor. Él, preparado, Pisa hasta la puerta de entrada de Amy.

* * *

En medio de su escritura, Amy saltó, asustada cuando escuchó un golpe a su puerta. Ella se molesto al ver que, en su sorpresa, su mano dejo un garabateado a través de su pergamino. Soltando un suspiro, ella se mantuvo y fue a ir a buscar a través del mecanismo de espía que Tails había creado para que pudiese ver quién estaba de pie delante de su puerta.

Ella hizo muecas cuando vio que fue Scourge, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella abrió la puerta, preparándose para lo ya planeado a lejos. Lamentablemente su plan no pudo ser puesto en acción como Scourge, el erizo de color verde oscuro, fingía muy mal.

**-Scourge**- Amy recibió "gratamente" aunque habló a través de sus dientes. -**Qué sorpresa**. **Que haces aqui.-**

**-Amy, hay algo que he querido hablar contigo**,- Scourge entrando a la casa de Amy para mayor comodidad de ella, según él. Alejándose, forzada a sí misma a permanecer Cortés, no alcanzó el libro grueso que ella había estado leyendo para utilizar como medio de ejercer su irritación, Amy simplemente contestó**,-¡Oh?-**

**-Yo quiero ver esto en mi futuro,-** dijo Scourge haciendo gestos para mostrar una escena posible en el horizonte. **-Una gran mansión, prácticamente el tamaño de un castillo con un rugido de la chimenea en la sala de estar, mi caza más reciente que se cocine sobre las llamas. Pequeños erizos juegan sobre el lugar, probablemente persiguiendo un chao. Unos seis o siete de ellos-.**

Pretendiendo que estaba interesada, aunque alejada de el, Amy preguntó, **- niños o chao?-** Sin escucharla a ella, Scourge continuo**, -mientras que "mi esposa" me hace masajes en mis pies.-**

Él miraba, a continuación, a Amy. **-Y ¿sabes quien va a ser esa mujer?-** El estomago se le revolvió a ella. **–Dejame adivinar…-**

**-Tu, Amy-.** Dijo Él con los brazos cruzados. **-O-oh, Scourge!-** Amy exclamó. **-Yo-yo-yo no sé qué decir.- **_Quiero vomitar_! Pensó ella en sus adentros. **-Di que sí!-** dijo el cazador animado. _Nunca!_

Amy rió débilmente mientras agachaba de debajo brazo Scourge como principal en un vals leve hacia su puerta. **-Eso es muy halagador**-, dijo,. -**Pero no creo que yo soy lo suficientemente buena como para ti!**- Como ella dejó escapar su rechazo Cortés, Amy abrió la puerta, oscilando a sí misma, mientras que Scourge cayó de cabeza primero hacia un charco de lodo que fue consecuencia de la lluvia de la noche anterior. Amy cerro inmediatamente la puerta. Al avistar a Scourge salir de la casa de Amy, Bokkun dio la señal y la banda mantuvo su primera canción. Él vio que Scourge fue tirado intencionalmente. Con una débil risa, preguntó,

**-así, eh, que supongo que significa tal vez?-** La ira estaba marcada en los ojos del erizo que agarro al chao oscuro por la garganta. -**Me rindo Scourge**- él decía difícilmente. -**Tendré a Amy Rose como esposa y nadie lo va a evitar.- **

* * *

El sol despidió a Mobius y la media luna creciente comenzó a salir de la clandestinidad, Amy finalmente encontró el valor para salir fuera de la puerta para ver si finalmente había renunciado a la propuesta que Scourge tenía para ella.

**-Se ha ido?-** Con un suspiro de alivio, Amy bajó de la casa y comenzaron a revolotear unos chao que por lo general llegaban al lugar. **- Oh, ¿imaginense? Me pidió que se casara con él! YO, la esposa de ese tonto, sin cerebro…** - Se detuvo para darle un poco de comida a los chao. Amy siguió pensando en voz alta. **-¿La "Madame de Scourge, no lo pueden creer?, Su ESPOSA. Ugh!-**

Se convirtió en firme más pensó acerca de él. -**No Señor,. Quiero mucho más que esta vida provincial-**. Alejándose de los chao, Amy salió de alli, tratando de eliminar la frustración y la adrenalina que se sentía. Se dirigió a un campo ubicado cerca de su casa. Ella llegó a un campo de dientes de León, se arrodillo y empezó a decirse a si misma. **- por una vez quisiera… tener a alguien que me entienda. Quiero por tanto mucho más que esto…- **Ella desplumo un diente de León, visto como una suave brisa despertada las pequeñas semillas tenues, que lejos de su corriente, llevaba sus esperanzas y sueños con ellos.

Descansando su cabeza en sus brazos, Amy se quedo para disfrutar de la puesta del sol, cuando el sonido de los cascos atronadores y pánico inundaron su audiencia. Buscando, fue asusta ver Tornado corriendo hacia ella. Se preocupo cuando vio que Tails no estaba allí montado en la parte superior. Amy empezó a buscar cualquier signo de su hermano en el cielo, posiblemente se encontraba volando. Viendo que los cielos estaban vacíos, Amy corrió al caballo y saltó a la espalda. -**Llévame a donde esta Tails, por favor**,- rogó.

* * *

El caballo galopo rápidamente conduciendo Amy en el oscuro y húmedo bosque.

Con sus pasos más profundos en el bosque, la mente de Amy repetía una oración constante. _Tails, por favor, por favor, espero que estés bien. Si estás herido, o, o…peor. _Ella no quería pensar en ello. Después de lo que sintió como una eternidad, Tornado llego a una valla de hierro forjado, guardia de un castillo conformada por gárgolas, agujas y columnas góticas.

Ella ojeo el lugar con cautela antes de echar un vistazo hacia abajo acariciando la melena dorada de Tornado. -Estas seguro de que aquí es donde está Tails?- Ella le susurró. El caballo asintio una vez, asegurando su respuesta.

Ella mordió su labio antes de saltar fuera de espalda del Tornado y subir a la puerta. Sus dedos apenas rozaron el hierro antes de que la puerta se abriese por sí sola, concediéndole su admisión.

Con La ingestión de su miedo, Amy se apresuró hacia adelante, simplemente arqueo una ceja al ver como la puerta de ruta de acceso abrió sin la precedencia de su golpe.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el vestíbulo, Amy llamó **-Hola? ¿Tails? ¿Hay alguien ahí?**- Ella explorando a través de la sala, subio una escalera sinuosa. **–Tails? ¿Tails? Dónde estás, hermano?- **Amy había tomado un candelabro, apenas prestando atención a el mientras ella continuó su ascenso.

Al Llegar a una puerta de madera, Amy cuidadosamente empujo, temblores de aire tan frío se fueron a su alrededor. Echo un vistazo por la ventana con barras, Amy estaba en una especie de torre.

**-Tails?**- Ella le susurró. **-Amy?-** Girando alrededor, Amy encontró el sonido de la voz débil. Allí en algún tipo de celda de hacinamiento mirando agotado y absolutamente aterrorizado a su hermano pequeño. **-Tails!-** Amy dijo, corriendo hacia él.

El vio que la piel de su cara estaba poco desarreglada y sabía que era debido a las lágrimas. **–Que estabas haciendo aquí?-** Amy susurró, horrorizado.

**-Amy, tienes que salir de aquí!-** dijo Tails. **-De ninguna manera! No voy a dejarte!-** Se Apoderó de sus antebrazos. **-¡Oh, Tails, estas tan frío.- -Amy, por favor, debes irte! Olvidate de mí!-** Insistio Tails. –**Tienes que irte de aquí antes de que el monstruo aparezca!-**

Amy fue sorprendida por esto. **-¿El monstruo?-** Antes de que Tails pudiera seguir, Una voz profunda interrumpió su conversación.

**-Quien eres tú, tu no perteneces aquí, FUERA!-** Los hermanos podían oír sonidos de respiración mezclaron con voz gutural bajo.

Amy miro alrededor, aún no había logrado ver al propietario de la voz**. -Mi no-nombre es Amy Rose. Por favor, usted debe dejar salir a mi hermano!-**

**-De ninguna manera! Él traspaso los limites. Permanecerá aquí para la eternidad.- -¡Por favor, déjalo libre,-** Amy siguió **-¡Es muy joven! Me temo que está enfermo por quedarse aquí. Él podría morir!-**

La voz era autoritaria. **–No saldrá de aquí-. **

Amy mordió su labio, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a Tails. Era la única opción**.**

**-Tómame en su lugar.-**

La figura en las sombras se quedó sorprendida. **-¿Te Quedarías Aquí, para siempre?- -Hay una cosa que necesito hacer en primer lugar-,** dijo Amy. **-Ven a la luz-.** La figura se acerco a la luz de la Luna, reveló un gran ser, con pelaje azul marino espeso. Sus ojos se notaban como frios trozos de esmeralda. Ella sentía un escalofrió recorriendo por su espina dorsal como ella escuchó su voz ahora si lograba intimidar, no, más bien asustar.** -Por lo tanto, tenemos un trato?-**

Amy cerró sus ojos, firma prácticamente lejos de su libertad y cualquier oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños. **–Sí-. –Listo-.** Con esto se dirigió a abrir la celda, tomo a Tails por el brazo. La figura siniestra empezó a arrastrar al pobre de Tails, en contra de su voluntad.

**-¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ni siquiera puedo decirle adiós?-** Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo, Amy escondió su rostro entre sus manos y lloró. Cuando Sonic iba volviendo por las escaleras, Silver le detuvo. -**Amo, Amo!- **Susurró el candelabro brillante.

**-¿Por qué no intentar que la chica se sienta más en casa?- -Ella es una prisionera aquí**- replicó Sonic. **-Sí,- **dijo Silver -**Pero también es una chica. No crees que es una posibilidad que ella podría ser **_**"la chica**_**"?- -Acabo de convertirla en prisionera, además, dudo que ella se enamore de mi-**

**-No hay que tratarla como un preso-** contestó Silver. **-Hay que Tratarla como una dama. Para empezar, no la haga permanecer en la torre. Ofrece una de las muchas habitaciones que hay aquí-.** Sonic dejó escapar un suspiro. **-Supongo que podría hacerlo-.**

Abrió la puerta a ver a la chica, Amy, mirando por la ventana. –Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decir adiós,- ella le susurró.

Sentimiento de Culpa, el no tenía ese tipo de emociones, era extraño para él, Sonic, dijo, -Déjame mostrarte tu habitación-. Amy Miró atrás de él, sorpresa estaba grabada claramente en sus ojos. **-tú vas a darme** **una habitación?- -quieres quedarte aquí?-** Pregunto molesto. **–No**-, ella contestó rápidamente antes de apresurarse después de él.

* * *

Los dos erizos permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban a través de las salas de castillo. Sonic dio un vistazo sobre su hombro y vio una lágrima correr por el rostro de Amy mientras ella mantenia su mirada en el piso.

Silver, quien los acompañaba, empezó a decir. –**Haz una conversación con ella!- -Uh,-** Sonic comenzó, de repente sentirse muy incómodo**. –Eres libre de ir a cualquier parte dentro del castillo. En cualquier lugar, con la excepción del ala oeste.-**

Por último, buscando el rostro de el, Amy preguntó, **-¿qué hay en el ala oeste?- -Nada de tu incumbencia- **Sonic gruño, causando a su prisionera temor.

Habiendo llegado a la sala donde ella se estaría quedando, Sonic abrió la puerta. **-Esta es tu habitación-**, dijo mientras caminaba. Cerró la puerta un poco y añadió, **-mis sirvientes estarán aquí para atenderte cuando quieras.-**

Silver susurro antes de que cerrase la puerta a Amy por completo. -Invítala a cenar!- Sonic volvió a Amy y dijo. **–Tendrás que cenar conmigo. Es una orden!-** Tirando la puerta, él se desplazo acechando a volver a su habitación. Viendo el comportamiento de su amo, Silver suspiró.

_Si todas las cosas van bien, dado el tiempo, algo que no tenemos mucho, puede que ella aprenda a amarle. Sin embargo, el Príncipe Sonic, también debe aprender a amarla._

Al oír el azote de la puerta detrás de ella, Amy corrió a la cama grande y lujosa, lanzándose hacia ella, dejando escapar sus emociones a través de las lágrimas calientes y enojadas que corría por su cara.


	5. Mas que una vida Provincial

Bueno, aquí el siguiente cap. Disculpen por los retrasos, pero la verdad se me ha hecho muy difícil continuar.

El fic no pensaba descontinuarlo, es más, buscaba como continuarlo.

Bueno, espero disfruten y comenten! Tratare de actualizar los jueves, viernes o sabados! (una vez por semana)

* * *

Tails corria a través del bosque, incluso paso la casa que compartía con su hermana y se dirigió a la ciudad. Estaba tan lleno de adrenalina, que por un momento olvido ese "fuego" que sentía en sus pulmones, queriendo oxigeno y descansar. Mientra iba corriendo, lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, la preocupación no lo podía dejar en paz. Solo un pensamiento se cruzaba por su mente. Encontrar a alguien que salvase a Amy.

Llego a la aldea volando, aunque su cola derecha no estuviese completamente curada. En ese momento simplemente llego al punto de reunión de los aldeanos, la taberna que estaba cubierta de nieve blanquecina. Entro –Ayudenme- decía el pequeño zorro-por favor que alguien me ayude-

Los clientes miraban sorprendidos, Scourge fue el único que dijo algo –Que sucede Tails? Perdiste la cordura de nuevo-

-Creo que se le cayó otro tornillo-grito alguien, seguido de risas de todo el mundo.

-N-no-dijo Tails-Necesito a alguien que me ayude a salvar a Amy!-

-Salvar a Amy?-pregunto Scourge- Que le paso a Amy?-

-Ella es prisionera de un monstruo!- dijo Tails- A gran monstruo! Tiene el tamaño de una montaña! Con dientes filosos como espadas!-

Todos empezaron a rodar sus ojos –Un monstruo dijiste?-Scourge se burlo

-Si! Incluso me impresiono a mí, hasta que…- Su mirada se volvió triste-Hasta que Amy se sacrifico a sí misma y el monstruo le dijo que nunca saldría de allí.

Lo único que recibió fue miradas escépticas y risas burlonas. –Sí, el niño definitivamente perdió un tornillo –

-Pobre chico loco! Viviendo con su hermana y sin padres que le manden. Despues de todo, Amy no es mejor, solo tiene su nariz metida en sus libros y su cabeza en las nubes-

Tails se molesto. Como se atrevían a insultar a Amy! Ellos no conocían a su hermana como el lo hacia! –Bien- dijo molesto –Si no me van ayudar yo la rescatare de ese monstruo-

-No, Tails, espera!- Scourge le dijo.

Tails se detuvo y se giro – Asi que el gran cazador va a ayudarme?-

-Claro que no- Dijo Bokkun- solo necesitamos algo de entretenimiento, y quien mejor que el loco de la villa?

Tails gruño y se fue de la taberna. Se adentro a la fría tormenta que había afuera, dispuesto a solo una cosa, salvar a Amy del Erizo-Lobo.

* * *

En el castillo, todos los sirvientes estaban comentando sobre lo ocurrido. V anilla se encargo de que Cream estuviese lista para su baño. La pequeña Cream decía- Es cierto, hay una chica en el castillo, una eriza real-

Otro de los sirvientes pregunto a Cream –Ooh, acaso es bonita?-

-Si, es muy linda-

Vanilla saco a la pequeña taza. –Cream, por favor no trates de darnos falsas esperanzas- dijo suspirando- han sido casi cinco años desde que el hechizo fue puesto. Que haría una jovencita aquí?-

-Pero yo la vi-

-Tambien yo- dijo Silver –Ella tiene una chispa en su interior. Ella convenció al príncipe de dejar libre a su hermano-

Vanilla se dio la vuelta y fue a secar a Cream, cuando Blaze, una gata encantadora convertida en un plumero utilizado para limpiar polvo, entro a la habitación –Hay una chica en el castillo-

-Te lo dije-dijeron Cream y Silver al unisono.

-Talvez ella es la que puede romper el hechizo Mama-dijo Cream contenta.

Vanilla miro dulcemente a Cream –Bueno, si es asi, entonces hay que hacerla sentir lo mas comoda posible-

-Comoda?-dijo Knuckles –Ella es prisionera de Sonic!-

-Ella tiene una cita a cenar con el, verdad?-dijo Blaze

-Bueno, es cierto-dijo el equidna

-Preocupémonos de la cena luego-dijo Silver- Por que no le echamos un ojo?- Se volteo hacia Vanilla –Crees que le podrías llevar una taza de té?-

-Claro, Silver-

* * *

Amy se acosto en su nueva cama, desde que el Erizo-lobo, el amo del castillo la escolto hasta aca. Sentia un remolino de emociones. Tristeza, por sentir que nunca volveria a ver a Tails, su hermano y su única familia. Miedo, de estar acorralada pore se erizo lobo y pore star sola.

Pero sobre todo, estaba molesta. Molesta con ella misma por perder su espiritu indomable. Despues de todo, si ella había jurado en no convertirse en una esposa o mas bien trofeo, entonces por que pasar el resto de sus días como prisionera? Solo porque era mas grande que ella? Ja, ella se reia fácilmente de los chicos que eran mas grandes que ella, tal y como Scourge a quien le llegaba al hombro. Pero algo de rara ocurrencia, era que actuara como damisela en peligro algo que Amy Rose nunca haría.

"_Bueno…definitivamente no es asi como pensé que mi aventura iba a iniciar"_

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Secando sus lagrima, Amy bajo de la cama lujosa y corrió hacia la puerta. –Quién es?-pregunto ella. –Vanilla cariño-escucho una voz amable replicar. Aliviada de saber que no era el erizo lobo, del cual no recordaba su nombre, Amy abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver un carrito de té, el cual no tenía a nadie empujándolo. Viendo su contenido, el carro llevaba una tetera una taza y un recipiente de crema con caras.

Su impresión era tal, que al retroceder se tropezó con un ropero, y con sorpresa vio al mueble con una cara.-Cuidado ahí nena. dijo este sonando confidente y sutil.

-Pue-puedes hablar- dijo ella, ahora dirigiéndose al set de tea –to-todos ustedes-

-Claro que podemos- dijo Vanilla acercándose a ella-Te gustaría tomar una taza de té? Es lavanda, ayuda a relajarte-

-Gracias-respondió Amy suavemente tomando la taza llevándola a sus labios. Retiro la taza al ver que esta empezó a hablar. –Hm, ahora si puedo verte de cerca, eres muy bonita- sonrojándose por el comentario Amy murmuro un gracias.-Cuales son sus nombres?-

-Soy Cream-dijo la taza de manera alegre-Un gusto el conocerte, y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Amy Rose-

-Mi nombre es Rouge-dijo el ropero-escuchamos lo de tu hermano-

-Fue muy valiente-dijo Vanilla

Amy intent sonreir pero una parte de ella extrañaba a su hermano -yo, lo extraño-

-Animate querida-dijo Vanilla- las cosas se mejoraran y veras un resplandor brillar, ya lo veras- Luego de esto vio un gesto por parte de Vanilla.-Oh por Dios, es mejor que nos vayamos, es hora de ayudar en la mesa y hay mucho mas que hacer, vamos cream-

-Adios Amy- dijo Cream corriendo al lado de su madre.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Rouge vio a Amy –así que, tenemos que encontrarte algo bueno para esta noche- ella le guiño el ojo –algo que los deje atónitos- Rouge abrió las puertas y de ellas salieron algunas polillas. –Bueno, creo que eso no- Abrió las puertas una vez mas y saco un vestido de color verde con detalles negros. –Veo que eres una chica que le gusta el rojo, pero esto hará resaltar tus ojos. Que suertudo será el príncipe-

-Es un lindo vestido-admitió Amy-pero no ire a cenar-

_Esto no era parte del plan_ Pensó Rouge en sus adentros. Intentándola convencer, prosiguió –Vamos, no será tan malo.

-No ire-dijo Amy mientras se sentaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Antes de que Rouge pudiese protestar, Knuckles dijo desde afuera. –La cena está servida- anuncio.

* * *

Sonic se paseaba por el comedor principal –Que es lo que la atrasa?-gruño

-Eh, su alteza-empezo Silver- usted cree que esta chica sea…-

-Amy- interrumpió Vanilla

-Amy-agregó Silver- podría ser la chica?

-Claro que pensé eso!- dijo Sonic –No soy estúpido! Ella es muy hermosa…-

-Grandioso!- exclamo Cream-lo único que tienes que hacer es enamorarte de ella y que ella se enamore de ti y Poof!- dando un salto dijo – Entonces el hechizo se romperá-

-Oh no es tan simple cariño-dijo Vanilla en tono dulce –Estas cosas toman tiempo. El amor puede ser poderoso, pero muy delicado-

-No tenemos mucho tiempo-susurro Silver-La rosa ha empezado a deshojarse-

Sonic suspiro –Cual es el punto?- dijo con tono miserable

Vanilla elevo un poco su tono de voz –Bueno, con esa actitud…-Bajando del carro con un salto hacia el suelo se dirigió de nuevo al erizo –Vamos, ahora no es momento de pesimismo, debemos intentar, correcto?

-Supongo-contesto Sonic con un tono de voz más esperanzado

-Mucho mejor- respondió Vanilla –ahora, actúa como un caballero para empezar, enderézate y no gruñas-

-Y debes sonreír-agrego Silver- enséñale tu sonrisa encantadora- Sonic sonrió dejando ver todos sus colmillos blancos y filosos.

-Bueno…era encantadora-susurro Cream. Al oír esto, Sonic rodó sus ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió. Después de haber ido a buscar a Amy, Knuckles apareció. Al ver la cara molesta de Sonic, el dejo salir una pequeña risa producida por sus nervios.

-Heh, hola…-

-Y bien?-pregunto Sonic con voz siniestra- donde está la chica?-

-Ah…bueno, um…ella…ella no bajara a cenar, su alteza-

-QUE?-rugio Sonic, destruyendo la puerta que estaba frente a él lanzándose por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Amy. Vanilla, Knuckles, Silver y Cream siguieron a su amo, quien había destrozado todo a su paso.

-Amo, debe calmarse-pidio Vanilla

-Esto no va ayudar con sus sentimientos-agregó Silver

Sonic los ignoro, continuando hasta la habitación de Amy. Golpeo con un puño autoritario la puerta –Por que no vas a cenar?-dijo autoritariamente.

-No tengo hambre-contesto Amy

-Sal en este instante o sino…romperé la puerta- dijo Sonic sin paciencia alguna

-Ah, su alteza-dijo Silver gentilmente- La última vez que me fije, esta no era la mejor manera de ganarse los sentimientos de una chica-

-Debes ser gentil, cariñoso-agregó Vanilla

-Pero ella está siendo tan difícil- gruño Sonic mientras sus ojos se posaban como dagas en la puerta de Amy.

-Tranquilo Amo- dijo Knuckles

Mostrando parte de sus dientes Sonic empezó a hablar- Seria un placer que tú me acompañases a cenar- después de decir esto, Cream estaba haciéndole señas y luego agrego –Por favor-

-No gracias-

-Entonces quedate allí para siempre-gritó Sonic

-Bien- grito una voz desafiante desde el interior de la habitación

-Bien- Dandose la vuelta el príncipe lleno de ira dijo autoritariamente-Si ella no cena conmigo, no cenara nada- Y luego, acechando tal y como acostumbraba se dirigió a encerrarse en su habitación.

-Oh cielos-dijo Vanilla tristemente

-Esto definitivamente no es bueno- dijo Silver

Knuckles tomo el mando- Silver, quédate en la puerta e infórmame si ocurre algo-

-Tienes mi palabra, mon capitán- dijo Silver saludando de manera militar y quedándose al lado de la puerta de Amy.

-Ven Vanilla –dijo Knuckles dirigiéndose a ella- tenemos limpieza por hacer-

Sonic azoto las puertas de su cuarto rugiendo mientras entraba a este. –Le pedí amablemente que viniera a cenar…incluso dije por favor…que quiere que haga, que le ruegue?-entonces respiro, dejando salir un gruñido mientras tomada un espejo de color plata que se encontraba cerca de la rosa que empezaba a deshojarse.

-Muéstrame a la chica- ordenó- El espejo brillos y en él se rebeló a Amy sentada en la cama hablando con Rouge.

-Sabes? El amo no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces-

-Ese es el problema-grito Amy- No quiero conocerlo. No quiero tener nada que ver con el-

Con algo de culpa y tristeza esto último llego al corazón de Sonic. –Es inútil-se murmuro a sí mismo – Amy nunca me vera como algo más que un monstruo. Nadie puede amar a una bestia-

* * *

-Silv?-

Silver miro a Blaze aproximándose hacia el. A pesar de haber tomado la apariencia de un plumero que limpiaba el polvo del castillo, Silver aun miraba belleza en ella. –Que te trae por acá Blaze?- respondio confundido

-Pense en hacerte compañía-

Silver sonrio, aun no teniendo idea de cómo mantendría una conversación con ella todo ese tiempo. A pesar de que el no tenia problema alguno al hablar con cualquier chica del castillo, pero Blaze, con ella su lengua se enredaba con solo verla.

-Como esta – pregunto Blaze dirigiendo su vista a la puerta- Amy? Esta bien?-

-Ella fue algo testaruda al no venir a cenar con el príncipe Sonic- respondió Silver con poca dificultad. Dejo escapar un suspiro. El no podía culpar a Amy. El tampoco queria pasar mas tiempo con Sonic. Todos en el palacio extrañaban al Viejo Sonic, aquel que gustaba jugar bromas y no le importaba su puesto real para impedirle estar con los demás. Después de la muerte de sus padres Sonic cayó en una gran depresión.

-Silver? Estas bien?- pregunto Blaze a este quien se encontraba fuera de lugar.

Viendo los ojos de color oro, Silver hubiese deseado el no caer en el nerviosismo y el tartamudeo –Yo…yo…eh…-

Blaze rio.- Sabes, eres lindo cuando tu flama arde mas fuerte-

Silver sonrió algo avergonzado mientras Blaze mantenía su vista en el. La puerta de Amy se habia abierto! Asomando su cabeza, no se fijo en lo que habia a su alrededor, salio de su habitacion y cerro suavemente la puerta. Yendo hacia el salón, Amy se fue por la escaleras. Blaze y Silver, al ver que ella se iba, corrieron tras ella.

-Vamos, Cream-replicó Vanilla –a la cama con los demás-

-Pero no tengo sueño- contestó Cream bostezando

-Paso todo el dia al lado del fuego caliente y para qué? –grito una estufa caliente que respondía al nombre de Espio- para nada!-

-Bueno, al menos si la chica hubiese bajado las escaleras no te estuviese quejando- dijo Knuckles algo molesto- Juró que esa chica es un estorbo y en su cabeza solo hay locuras y…hola!-dijo Knuckles mientras se daba la vuelta y vio a Amy en la cocina- Soy Knuckles- Blaze y Silver entraron justo después de ella.

-Como estas Amy?- pregunto Blaze. Ella rio un poco al ver que el estomago de Amy respondió la pregunta –Creo que con hambre…-

Amy se sonrojo y asintió.

-Escucharon, tiene hambre-dijo Vanilla algo entusiasmada

-Pero el amo dijo…-empezó Knuckles a protestar.

-Knuckles! No puedes dejar a la pobre chica morir de hambre!-

-OK, un vaso de agua un trozo de pan…-

-Oh vamos cabeza de chorlito-dijo Silver aproximándose a Knuckles- ten algo de corazón. No es nuestra prisionera, es nuestra invitada-

-Bien…pero mantenlo rápido y sin ruido alguno…-dijo Knuckles dejando escapar un suspiro

-Claro, claro-dijo Silver mientras se dirigían al comedor.

Amy vio con asombró como los platos y vasos se dirigían a la mesa para preparar lo que parecía una cena inolvidable.

* * *

-Estuvo increíble-dijo Amy terminando de cenar.

Knuckles, adelantándose a Silver empezó –Oh si claro, fue algo esplendido y único que solo este palacio puede ofrecer…aunque ah, vaya mira la hora –dijo viendo su reflejo en un vaso –ya es muy tarde, hora de dormir –

-Estas bromeando, es mi primera noche y dormir va a ser imposible dentro de un castillo encantado-

-Castillo encantado? Que absurdo. Que te dio esa idea?- Se dio la vuelta viendo a Silver – apuesto a que fuiste tú-dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza. Silver dejo su llama cerca de Knuckles haciendo que este gritara fuertemente.

-La verdad…me di cuenta por mi misma-dijo Amy sonriendo-Podrían…darme un tour por el castillo?-

-Un tour?-pregunto Silver

-Ah, esa no es la más brillante idea-advirtió Knuckles, quien luego le susurró a Silver –puede que ella encuentre cosas de las que no se tiene que dar cuenta!-

Oyendo cada palabra de Knuckles, Amy decidió ponerse un poco mas convencida –Serias tan amable de guiarme?- dijo gentilmente mientras tocaba la nariz del reloj –Estoy segura que tu tienes muchos conocimientos de este castillo-

Knuckles rio y se dispuso a dar el tour a la chica.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Si quieren la continuación solo les pido un poco de paciencia, su perdón y …reviews ^^

P.D: (solo para los que vieron la película de Disney xD)

Si querían ver a Silver y Knux cantando perdónenme pero no se me la canción en español xP


	6. Gratitud

Aqui el siguiente cap. Perdón por el retraso...

* * *

-Por aquí tenemos las pinturas de la era Bareque y caballeros del periodo Gótico- decía Knuckles, guiando a Amy por el gran salón que parecía no tener fin.

Amy, quien llevaba a Silver en su mano le dijo con un susurró –Acaso los caballeros están encantados?-

-Ellos no son nadie que yo conozca- dijo Silver contestando con un susurró –Pero mira por ti misma-

Notando que el candelabro miraba sobre su hombro, Amy dirigió su mirada hacia la cabeza de los caballeros, quienes miraban en dirección hacia ellos –Esto es asombroso-

Acercándose a unas grandes escaleras, Amy sintió curiosidad par a ver que había en el siguiente piso. Incapaz de quitar sus ojos de estas, Amy preguntó –Que hay allá?-

Llenándose de pánico, Knuckles y Silver trataron de distraer a Amy y dijeron al unisón –Nada, Absolutamente nada-

-Realmente, no hay nada interesante en esa vieja y polvosa ala oeste-dijo Knuckles

La expresión de la chica se volvió mas curiosa-Ah, así que esa es el ala oeste-

Silver rodo sus ojos y golpeo a Knuckles en la cabeza –Bien hecho-

Amy empezó a subir por las escaleras-Bueno si en realidad no hay nada ahí…-

No te gustaría ver otro lugar?-dijo Knuckles intentando distraerla -Están los salones, los jardines…"

-Mm, tal vez otro día- Continúo Amy subiendo por las escaleras

-Eh…eh…la biblioteca!- dijo Silver.

Esto llamo la atención de Amy –Tienen una biblioteca?-

Viendo que Amy empezó a olvidar la idea del ala oeste, Silver y Knuckles empezaron a tranquilizarse.

-Es una gran biblioteca!- exclamo Silver-Hay toneladas de libros!-

-Montones!-ayudo Knuckles

-Paredes!-

-Cascadas!-

Mientras los dos amigos continuaban hablando sobre los libros, caminaron por delante de Amy. Con guiño travieso, Amy subio las escaleras de manera sigilosa hacia el ala oeste. Ella rápidamente encontró una puerta metalica. Incapaz de resistir, ella aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar.

Dentro de la habitación, Amy se encontró con todo un desastre. Cubiertos de polvo y telarañas, los muebles se encontraban en mal estado. Pinturas terriblemente rasgadas. Una pintura estaba intacta y era la única cosa que estaba bien cuidada, con un estilo de respeto o reverencia. Era un retrato de dos erizos. El Erizo era de color azul oscuro con ojos de color verde densos como el bosque que eran rellenados con valentía y sabiduría. La eriza sorprendió un poco a Amy, quien asumió que era la esposa del erizo. Tenía un abrigo de plumas y ojos de color azul brilloso llenos de promesa y esperanza. Ambos se balanceaban el uno con el otro.

Viendo otra pintura, Amy vio que era la que se encontraba mas dañada. Esta pintura contenía a un erizo azul, cuyo pelaje era algo diferente al anterior. Cobalto. Habia algo en esos orbes esmeraldas que se posaban en sus ojos, el jubilo en ellos hizo que el corazón de Amy se emocionara un poco. Tratando de acomodar un poco mas la imagen, sus dedos acomodaron la pintura dejando que esta fuese iluminada por la luna, llamando la atención de Amy.

Dándose la vuelta, Amy vio una Hermosa rosa florecida atrapada en una campanilla de vidrio. Moviendose hasta la mesa en donde esta se encontraba, Amy coloco sus dedos en el vidrio, levantándolo lentamente. Ella miro fijamente la flor gloriosa, notando como cada pétalo brillaba con colores diferentes. _'Es como si esta rosa hubiese sido creada por las legendarias esmeraldas caos. Pero…eso no es possible…o si?' _

Justo cuando estaba a punto de intentar tocar uno de los pétalos par a ver si era real, una sombra oscura consumió la poca luz que iluminaba. Dándose la vuelta, Amy vio al erizo lobo rugiendo hacia ella –Creí que te dije que no vinieses aquí!- gritó.

-Yo-yo-y-o la siento!-dijo Amy nerviosa –Yo-yo… no quería causar ningún daño, en serio!-

Moviendose velozmente, él la apartó del camino. Colocando el vidrio sobre la rosa, él la acogió de manera protectiva mientras continuaba gritando- Largate! Ahora! Y nunca regreses!-

Aterrorizada, Amy obedecio, saliendo de la habitacion rapidamente escapando por las escaleras. Bajando estas, Amy se dirigió a la puerta-

-Espera, Amy!- Silver gritó –a donde vas?-

-A casa-Ella respondio con voz quebrada. –Promesa o no promesa. No puedo quedarme aquí- Ella abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la noche nevada.

* * *

Sonic tenia una imagen de remordimiento; Hombros sin fuerza, cabeza abajo y sus garras que tocaban cuidadosamente el vidrio que cubria la rosa. _No debí de haberle gritado_ pensó. No solo porque ella se asusto de el sino tambien por ser la unica oportunidad para romper el hechizo, para librar al Castillo entero de este. Pero no solo sto, sino que el también llego a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella podría sacarlo de esa oscuridad y sanar las heridas que sufrió con eso dolor interno.

Se vio algo posible. Amy tenia ese fuerte y protectivo amor hacia aquellos los cuales ella se preocupaba, como su hermano, y la belleza genuina de sus ojos que hicieron dudar a Sonic y dejar libre a su hermano, reflejando amor y protección a la vez.

Retirando sus manos de la rosa, Sonic se dirigio hacia la pintura de sus padres. Tomando el recuerdo de sus padres vivos y felices, Sonic imagino sus sonrisas, sintiendo la expresión de brindarle a el un poco de esperanza y coraje, en ese corazón oculto y lastimado. Claro que este sentimiento fue algo vago para llevarlo a la realidad.

El sol se oculto significando que la noche habia caido. Y una vez que la oscuridad caia en Mobius, Dark Gaia salía a "jugar". Amy estaba en peligro.

_Debo de rescatarla antes de que sea muy tarde! _

* * *

Una vez que Amy salio afuera, ella escapaba del lugar mientras los copos de nieve se confundían con sus lagrimas. Con esa mirada molesta, ella siguió su camino con Tornado por la nieve. Mientras montaba a este, ella susurro – Vamos a casa-

Aun pensando en el miedo que le tenía al erizo-lobo, Amy no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por desafiar su confianza e invadir su privacidad. Pensando que él le gritó con ira muy clara, ella miro un genuino temor en sus ojos, como si ocultase algún secreto horrendo. Y cuando ella vio mas allá en esos ojos fieros, ella encontró algo de culpa.

Eso es lo que confundia a Amy. Culpa de que? Y porque llego a sentir aquello al ver la pintura de los 2 erizos? Alli fue cuando Amy se dio cuenta de que ella ya había formado parte de una misteriosa aventura tal y como se reflejaban en sus libros. Y ella quería resolver ese rompecabezas.

_No puedo regresar…el me expulso. _Ella se detuvo por un instante. _Y desde cuando yo hago caso a cosas así? El está herido por dentro. Debo de ayudarlo. Quiero ayudarlo. _

Amy se detuvo en medio del camino nevado que la llevaba a su casa. _Lo siento Tails; parece que ya no regresare a casa._Ella hizo que Tornado diera la vuelta para volver al castillo pero su camino fue interrumpido por monstruos misteriosos. Dark Gaia! Amy sabía que esos seres se alimentaban del infortunio y la desesperación además de otras emociones ella sabía que no saldría fácil de allí.

Moviendo las riendas suavemente, ella se intentó calmarse a sí misma. Tratando de idear una ruta de escape, Amy no contó que el caballo que montaba entraría completamente en pánico, Tornado empezó a levantarse en sus patas traseras. Sintiendo el miedo del caballo, Dark Gaia se movió, directo a atacar a ambos.

Dejando salir un grito, Amy intento apartar a esos demonios, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de Tornado. Esto causo que Tornado se asustara mas, que otra vez se levanto en dos patas, que por un poco dejarían a la eriza golpeada.

Antes de que Amy recibiera un golpe, un rugido poderoso sobresalto en el caos de la noche. El erizo lobo saltó a la batalla, enterrando sus garras en Dark Gaia apartándolo de Amy y Tornado. Los ojos de Amy simplemente contemplaban la batalla entre el amo del castillo y los demonios. _El vino…a salvarme? Pero crei que me odiaba…_

Ella escape de su confusion cuando de repente Dark Gaia empujo fuertemente al erizo lobo, dejandolo enterrado en la arena. –No le hagas daño- grito la eriza rosa con expresión triste en su voz.

-Toma-grito él lanzando un objeto brillante hacia Amy. Atrapándolo, Amy noto que se trataba de un pequeño espejo plateado. Mirando curiosamente al erizo lobo, sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de ella otra vez, al ver como él era atacado por el demonio nocturno.

-No!-

-Usa el espejo!- Grito él –concéntralo en la luz de la luna!-

Iluminando sobre ella, Amy vio la luna llena brillando entre las ramas de los arboles sin hojas. Tratando de hacer que sus pies reaccionaran, Amy corrió al árbol más cercano y levanto el espejo para captar el reflejo de la luna. Lo que ocurrió después llego a sorprenderla.

Una vez que la luz de la luna se reflejo con el espejo, un rayo de luz salio de la superficie de vidrio chocando con piezas de vidrio al parecer esparcidas y ocultas en los arboles. Esta luz se junto en una sola que golpeo a Dark Gaia hasta disolverlo. Tan pronto como el demonio fue destruido, el erizo lobo exhausto intento mantenerse en pie. Miró a Amy con sus ojos semi abiertos.

-Luz- dijo muy débil- Dark Gaia la odia- Siendo las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo cayo con heridas y fatiga en el suelo helado.

-Pobrecillo- murmuro Amy. Con algo de esfuerzo intento subir al erizo lobo a la espalda de Tornado. El caballo resoplo en protesta. –Tenemos que llevarlo al castillo-insistió Amy mientras acariciaba el hocico del caballo –No creo que hayamos ido muy lejos-

Amy se aseguro que el erizo lobo estuviese seguro en la espalda de Tornado antes de tomar las riendas guiándolo hasta el Castillo.

* * *

La primera cosa que Sonic notó fue que el lentamente se ponía en si, volviendo a sus sentidos, notando un aroma a menta y hierbas en el aire. Gruñendo suavemente el forzó abrir sus ojos. Viendo a su alrededor vio que estaba en su sala en su silla favorita. –Como fue que regrese?- "

Notando que Silver estaba a su lado, siguió la vista del candelabro para ver a Amy entrar a la habitación con un trapo y un tazón con agua. Ella se acerco a Sonic lentamente, arrodillándose al lado de la silla. Ella introdujo el trapo en el tazón, retorciéndolo antes de acercarlo a la herida de Sonic, quien ni siquiera la había notado en su brazo.

-Creo que puede que te duela un poco- Amy advirtió suavemente mientras ponía el trapo en la herida.

Ella tenía razón, dolió. Rugiendo por el dolor, Sonic apartó su brazo de ella –doler un poco?-

-Bueno, no te dolería si te quedases quieto- dijo Amy

-Pues no me hubiese herido si tu no hubieses escapado- contestó Sonic.

-No hubiese huido si tú no me hubieses asustado-

-Invadiste mi privacidad!-dijo Sonic

-Dije que lo sentía! Por qué no puedes controlar tu temperamento?-

Sonic se quedó en silencio mientras estudiaba a la eriza rosa con su vista. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas como rosas brillantes, su cinta se había caído en el bosque dejando sus puás color cerezo caer alrededor de sus hombros, y pocos brillos que caían en su cara mientras fijaba su vista en esos orbes esmeraldas que danzaban como fuego apasionante. Con todo esto, Amy se miraba adorable para él.

Con cierta cobardía él se sonrojó mientras sentía algo extraño en su pecho. _Acaso yo…_

Forzándose a sí mismo a ver atravéz de los ojos de Amy el sintió pena por ver como ella había atendido su brazo herido. Incluso más delicada que antes, ella mojó un poco la herida, teniendo una mirada penosa, triste, una Mirada igual a la que él tenía en sus ojos.

Sonic mordió sus labios antes de preguntar – Te quedaras? No huiras más?-

Amy asintió. –Hay una cosa que quiero preguntar si no te molesta?-

-Si?-

-Cual es tu nombre?-

Sonic ya no podia seguir peleando –Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog- El príncipe hechizado creyó que el pronunciar su nombre le traería recuerdos de su infancia cuando con solo mencionar esa palabra todos los problemas se llegaban a resolver.

Una suave sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Amy, haciendo que luciese Hermosa. –Sonic…-ella repitió, la manera en que el nombre se enredaba con su lengua era un sentimiento cálido. Su sonrisa una vez más dio a lucir –Me gusta-


	7. Curando heridas I

Muchos problemas, poco tiempo…Aun asi los dejo con el capitulo 7 …Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Viendo como la vida empezaba a brillar en el Castillo, la comparación con Mobius no era exacta. En Spagonia, un alma pasaba mucho de su tiempo en cierta taberna. Scourge se sentó en una gran silla que dirigía su vista hacia el fuego.

-No puedo creer que haya sido humillado Bokkun!- Dijo el – Incluso peor, que ella no acepto en casarse conmigo-

-Ella no sabe de lo que se pierde- dijo Bokkun- Eres el mejor chico de por acá Scourge. No solo de Spagonia, sino de todo el mundo-

Scourge sonrio. -Incluso mejor que un príncipe?-

-Si! Como aquel que nadie ha visto en años! Debe de estar muy avergonzado por como se ve! Tu eres mucho mejor-

El erizo verde dejo salir una risa sarcastic. –Aun asi Amy me rechazo…-

Bokkun suspiro-Scourge no te desanimes! Rayos la verdad me molesta el verte tan desanimado. Todo chico quiere ser como tu. No hay nadie mas admirado que tu. Eres el favorito de todos. Todos son inspirados por ti y es facil el ver el porque-

Dos mapaches se juntaron, mientras lo hacían los demás alrededor de Scourge.

-No hay nadie como él, nadie mejor que el…-

Todos hacían euforia con tal de animar al erizo deprimido por el rechazo de aquella eriza rosa con ojos simplemente para los libros.

* * *

Scourge no era el unico que se encontraba deprimido. Tails estaba lleno de tristeza por una simle razon. Extrañaba a su hermana. Ella era su fuerza y corage cuando el no tenia y ahora parecia como sis u vida se vaciase poco a poco.

La casa parecia mas fria y menos vibrante sin su viva e inteligente hermana iluminando el lugar. Que no daría el por escuchar a Amy contar una de sus tantas historias de sus libros favoritos. El joven inventor suspiro mientras tenia un lápiz sobre una hoja de papel blanca, no teniendo deseoe de pensar n alguna nueva invención.

-Tails-escucho decir

-A-Amy?-

"_Tails, no lo puedo creer! Rindiendote asi de facil? Ese no es el inventor que conozco! El valeroso joven. Donde esta mi hermano?"_

Tails rio mientras escuchaba a su conciencia tomar la voz de Amy. Su voz interna continuo "_Ahora vas a pasar el resto de tus dias soportando a esos tontos Spagonianos burlandose de tus invenciones o haras algo?"_

Tails levanto la cabeza, La "Amy interna" tenia razón. El no podía solo sentarse allí! Debía de rescatarla –Tienes razón Amy- Dijo mientras dejaba sola la casa. Corriendo hacia afuera, salto en el tornado II listo para salir. –Iré a salvarte Amy-

Sin saber lo que ocurría en Spagonia, Amy pasaba el resto de sus días en el Castillo, aun tomando cuidado especial de no aventurarse al ala este. Mientras ella llegaba a la esquina, miro un rayo de luz que provenía de las ventanas.

No queriendo invadir otros asuntos, Amy se dirigió al pasillo. Pensó en todos los del castillo y su peculiar situación, seguro no era fácil para todos. El haber cambiado sus vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo por causa de un hechizo. Una rosa también era mencionada. Acaso era aquella oculta en la habitación de Sonic aquella noche? Y que se podía hacer respecto al hechizo? Tenía que ver con el tiempo?

Encontrando este rompecabezas muy complejo, sus pensamientos volvieron hacia Sonic. El también había de ser afectado por el hechizo. Esperando una amistad con el erizo lobo, Amy no tenía ni idea sobre qué podía hacer. Decidió salir a caminar, sabiendo que el aire fresco podía ayudarla a aclarar su mente.

Una vez afuera, Amy camino sobre la suave nieve, que quedaba marcada con cada uno de sus pasos. A decir verdad, Amy no salía mucho del castillo, solo para visitar a Tornado, quien prefirió quedarse en el castillo que aventurarse en el bosque él solo. Viendo alrededor, Amy vio que no había señales del caballo en ninguna parte. Antes de llamar a este una voz femenina sono – No, no mis irises por favor-

Siguiendo la voz , se dirigió a la parte suroeste del jardín del Castillo. Amy vio un pequeño angel de jardín, tratando de evitar que Tornado se comiese un jardín de flores lavanda escondido en la nieve. Acercándose a ellos, Amy puso una mano al lado de Tornado –No, no, Tornado…solo zanahorias y manzanas para ti-dijo con voz dulce.

Llevando al caballo hacia un árbol, ella amarro sus cuerdas alrededor de este para evitar que Tornado volviese a molestar al pequeño ángel. –Lo lamento mucho-

-Oh está bien-respondió el pequeño guardián del jardín. –No creo que tu caballo haya dañado las irises…Soy Cosmo-

-Encantada de conocerte…yo soy Amy-

Los ojos de Cosmo se llenaron de brillo- Ah, todas las chicas hablan de ti-

Amy se sonrojo. –Enserio todos hablan de mi?-

-Tú eres la nueva señal de vida de este Castillo desde hace cinco años-

-Cosmo, porque este Castillo está encantado?-

La joven bajo la cabeza –No es mi deber decirlo-

Amy suspiro –Es por Sonic verdad?-

-si-

Sabiendo que presionar a Sonic por respuestas no era lo mejor, Amy decidio que lo mejor era hablar de un tema diferente. –Acaso no hay algún lugar para esquiar por aqui?-

-Hay un lago en la parte de atrás del castillo-respondió Cosmo –Puedes encontrar algunos patines no muy lejos de allí-

-Gracias Cosmo- dijo Amy con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia el lago.

Viendo como Amy patinaba a lo lejos se encontraba el principe Sonic. Sus ojos de color jade miraban cada movimiento de ella, lleno de gracia y fluido. Su sonrisa hizo posible sacar una pequeña risa en el. Sonic vio su herida, suvemente cuidando de no golpearse, recordando como Amy lo atendió con un dulce toque.

Silver, quien también miraba como patinaba la chica, hablo a Sonic. –Eh, señor, porque no va a patina con ella?-

Sonic dio una Mirada al lago congelado. Era agua congelada, practicamente una trampa mortal. Aun sus deseos de estar con Amy eran Fuertes, no habia manera de acercarse a eso. –Estoy bien viéndola. No me necesita a mi de todos modos-

-Oh vamos Sonic- dijo Blaze- Amy no dejara que nada malo te pase-

Antes de que el pudiese protestar, Sonic rápidamente noto que Amy habi respondido a esos sentimientos ocultos en el. –Sonic!-grito ella desde abajo, mientras saludaba – Ven a patina conmigo!-

-Ah, no gracias Amy-Respondió El –Estoy bien aquí-

-Oh vamos solo ven y patina conmigo- dijo mientras daba vueltas en el hielo –Es muy divertido-

Sonic pronto se encontraba en la orilla del lago, sorprendido de que sus pies lo hayan llevado hacia alla. –Eh, veras Amy tengo un problema…-

-No te preocupes, Sonic!-dijo Amy -Puedo enseñarte como patinar-

-El patinar no es el problema…-dijo Sonic- El problema es patina sobre el agua-

-Tienes miedo al agua?-Amy pregunto gentilmente.

Con cierta cobardía Sonic asintió. Para su sorpresa Amy le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Sonic- dijo Amy alegremente- Yo puedo ayudarte- ella dio su mano y lo vio a los ojos –Confias en mi?-

Sonic dudo por un Segundo antes de poner su mano en un par de manos mas pequeñas que las de el. Aun sonriéndole, Amy gentilmente lo empujo hacia el hielo. Inmediatamente sus piernas empezaron a tambalearse, pero Amy le ayudo a mantener el equilibrio. –No dejare que te caigas-

-Patinar en el hielo es fácil- Amy prosiguió- Es como si tu estuvieses caminando, excepto que cada paso es un poco más largo. Así.- Ella empezó a patinar suavemente, trayendo a Sonic consigo. Mirando por su hombro, vio que él la seguía solo que con un poco de dificultad- No es tan malo, lo ves?-

Sonic sonrió hacia ella –Tienes razón Amy, esto es fácil- Librandose de ella, Sonic empezó a patinar por su cuenta. Pronto, empezó a patinar rápido, acostumbrándose al hielo cada vez mas, a veces mirando las marcas que dejaba atrás. El le guiño a Amy, cuya mirada se volvía preocupada. Amy empezó a alcanzarlo, para jalarlo del brazo con cierta fuerza. "Uh, estas bien?" Pregunto Sonic a la eriza.

Ella le guiño el ojo –Estabas a punto de chocar con un arbol, señor exhibicionista-

Sonic se sonrojo- Uhm, gracias por apartarme de ese árbol-

Amy sonrió, "No hay porque."

Mientras los dos continuaban patinando alrededor del lago una voz llamo urgentemente. –Señorita Amy! Señorita Amy! Por favor, debe de venir de inmediato!-

Moviendo su cabeza en señal de confusión, Amy respondió –Señorita Amy?-

Sonic rio mientras ambos se acercaban al ángel del jardín. –Esa es Cosmo, Refinada y Delicada que usualmente llama a cualquiera con un titulo-

Alcanzando a Cosmo, el par vio que ella estaba junto a un pequeño Flicky caído. –Oh, pobre cosita- Amy dijo mientras se inclinaba en la nieve junto al pajarillo. Examinando con cuidado noto que la criatura tenía un ala rota. Levanto su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a Sonic –No podemos dejarlo aquí afuera-

Sonic asintió, encontrando la Mirada de Amy muy rompe corazones –Cla-calro, llevemos a este Flicky adentro – Sonic, dudando por segunda vez, paso su dedo acariciando al pájaro.

Amy sonrio en medio de ese semblante triste. Tomando al flicky en una mano, Sonic tomo con la otra a Sonic, guiándolo por la parte lastimada del pajarillo, revisando sus plumas llenas de nieve. Sonic sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando al pájaro. –Creo que deberíamos de ir adentro-dijo el sin quitar sus ojos de Amy o del pájaro.

-Tienes Razón-Amy dijo mientras se dirigía al Castillo.

Mientras el empezó a seguir a la eriza, Sonic devolvió su vista a Cosmo –Vienes?-

Cosmo le vio con admiración-Pe-pero príncipe Sonic, yo nun-nunca-

El erizo lobo hablo- Has estado cinco años aquí?-

Cosmo hablo de Nuevo –bueno los otros han venido a visitarme, oh!- Ella se sorprendió aun mas al ver que Sonic la levantaba gentilmente con sus manos.

-Creo que es hora de que te unas a los demás-Sonic dijo Gentilmente-Ya no estaras sola-

Incluso si ella no podía llorar, Cosmo sintió una sensación que empezaba a manifestarse en sus ojos –Gracias Sonic-

* * *

La verdad ya había leído muchos comentarios, pero créanme que el tiempo es my corto para mí. En fin, espero que comenten, les gusto, o no?. Y…por si quieren leer otras cosas mientras esperan el próximo cap los invito a ver otras de mis historias.


End file.
